Bullet
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: Like fire you can burn me. Like a bullet you can hurt me. Ita/Naru Shounen ai Song fic


_**A one shot. I suddenly thought of this while I was listening to the song. This is one of my favourite Naruto yaoi pairings: Itachi/Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. I also don't own the song 'Bullet' by The Rasmus.**_

* * *

_**Title: Bullet**_

* * *

_**I think I should go and leave you alone, yeah.**_

_**Stop this game and hang up the phone. And more.**_

* * *

Tears fell relentlessly down his face. He was on his own again, in his apartment. The hurt, the accusing stares. He couldn't really take anymore. There was so much that one person can take. The pain, this time, wasn't going to go away. Not this time.

"_You're a freak!"_

"_You monster!"_

He'd had enough. He should leave before it was too late.

* * *

_**I should go into the night alone and get inside of the cyclone.**_

_**It's like I wanted to break my bones to get over you.**_

* * *

They had finally found out his well kept secret. He was with his 'friends' when she had said it. He should have expected it, really. With his life as an experience he should have _really_ seen it. When Sakura had seen Sasuke no where in sight when he returned practically near death, he should've seen it. Sakura wasn't stupid; after all, she was second to Shikamaru in brains.

He hugged himself, his blunt nails digging into his skin.

* * *

_**'Cos if I stay I'm number two anyway.**_

* * *

"_You freak! You promised and you didn't keep it!"_ she had shouted, _"I should've known… You never wanted Sasuke back! You really are the fox out to get us, aren't you?"_

Shock had overtaken him then. Didn't she know? He had loved her. He had continuously tried to show her that and she just threw it in his face, his heart had broken into tiny pieces beyond repair.

Why was it always Sasuke? Why did everyone love Sasuke when he betrayed them all…?

* * *

_**(Fire) Like a bullet you can hurt me. Take me. Break me.**_

_**(Fire) Like fire you can burn me, convert me. Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

_**Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

* * *

Unknown to him, a figure had slipped into his room. The sadness he dared not show outside was shown to the intruder. Warmth enveloped him, but he ignored it, for the pain was overwhelming. He did not notice the red clouds or the black cloak of his enemy.

"_Come with me…"_

* * *

_**You say there are so many things going on in your life now.**_

_**It's so very hard to find time for me.**_

* * *

Orochimaru… the bastard. He was the fault of all of this. Had he not offered power to his rival and best friend, then maybe things would still be the way it was, getting stronger with him as time passed on, the usual spars. But instead he left with the excuse:

This is the only way. With a hole through his chest Sasuke had said that this was the only way he could defeat his brother.

* * *

_**And you say: Do you believe in the destiny?**_

_**This is the way it was meant to be.**_

* * *

Why must he have revenge? Why couldn't he stay in Konoha? Was it so bad to start anew instead of living a bitter, bitter life? What would he do once he killed his brother? That was all he was practically living for.

He felt someone's hold on him tighten as rays of light filtered into the room. A knock alerting him that there was also someone at the door.

He looked at the person holding him and was met with a face so familiar, it hurt.

* * *

_**I gotta leave to make you see I'm over you.**_

_**'Cos if I stay I'm number two anyway.**_

* * *

"_Come with me…"_

Three simple words: Come with me. Those words gave him both despair and hope.

"Naruto! Come out, I know you're in there!"

The shrill sound of a female he once loved knocking furiously at the door and his heart twisted in a painful way.

"Naruto!"

* * *

_**(Fire) Like a bullet you can hurt me. Take me. Break me.**_

_**(Fire) Like fire you can burn me, convert me. Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

* * *

Unshed tears gathered in his eyes, but shock soon replaced them when he was suddenly lifted into the air bridal style. His only reaction was to quickly wrap his own arms around _his_ neck to prevent himself falling.

"_You're coming with me… you will completely shatter here…"_

He looked at the intruder with surprise, his ocean blue eyes meeting with crimson red.

"Naruto," a male this time, kinder, softer, "Come out, you've been in there for weeks."

* * *

_**(Can't believe it) (Fire) I can't believe it when my friends say:**_

_**Take it easy (take it easy), don't you worry about the rainy days.**_

_**(Fire) Like fire you can burn me, convert me. Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

* * *

"Naruto…" A pause before panic, "Naruto, get out of there now! It's dangerous."

The door was knocked down, but Itachi was faster, already jumping out of the window with Naruto in his arms, and jumping away over rooftops.

… Kakashi and Sakura quickly followed after them.

* * *

_**Maybe I'm blind, forever young.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I don't belong here (belong here)**_

* * *

Naruto looked over Itachi's shoulders worriedly. They should leave him alone. Itachi would only kill them if they got in his way. They shouldn't care if he lived or die. Why? Why are they following them?

Even if they had hurt him beyond belief, he still cared for their safety.

* * *

_**Like fire you can burn me.**_

_**Like a bullet you can hurt me**_

* * *

"_They're not worried about you,"_ his words hit him like dry ice Naruto slowly turned his stare at Itachi, _"They're worried because of what's in you."_

Naruto, then, understood. They were following him because they weren't worried about him. It was because of what was in him. If he got into the wrong hands… then Kyuubi will reign free again. His power will be used against them. They weren't concerned about his safety. But…

"_But aren't you the same?"_ the first words he had spoken in weeks.

* * *

_**(Fire) Like a bullet you can hurt me. Take me. Break me.**_

_**(Fire) Like fire you can burn me, (take me) convert me (break me). Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

* * *

Itachi looked at the blonde in his arms and he smirked, the only expression he allowed on his face.

"I'm not like them," he said as he stopped in the clearing, putting him down, although his arm still around the younger boy's shoulder in case he tried to run. He faced the slightly out of breath Jounin and Genin. _"And I'll show you exactly what I mean."_

"_Give him back!"_

* * *

_**(Fire) I can't believe it when my friends say:**_

_**Take it easy (take it easy), don't you worry about the rainy days.**_

_**(Fire) Like fire you can burn me (burn me), convert me. Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

* * *

Itachi watched them passively and all Naruto could do was squirm as the arm tightened around him and the stares of his team mate and teacher on both of them.

"Naruto, what are you doing, stupid fox!" Sakura yelled, "Hit him and escape! Or do you really want to kill us all!"

Naruto's eyes glazed over and it felt as if someone pierced his heart with a silver bullet.

_But the most unbelievable thing happened._

* * *

_**Like a bullet you can hurt me.**_

* * *

One minute he was standing, the next he was jerked to the side and something warm had covered his lips. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised what was happening, but weeks to no end without food had weakened him considerably and he couldn't push the nukenin away.

Soon the warmth from his lips and his arm completely consumed him and Naruto couldn't help but feel himself growing weaker, but for a different reason as pleasure swept into his body. He had put arms around his neck so he wouldn't fall to the ground as he kissed back with equal fervour.

* * *

_**Like a fire you can burn me. Please hurt me.**_

* * *

"Naruto, you traitor!" Sakura's yell met his ears.

Itachi pulled away as the crackling sound of Chidori made itself known and, still holding the slightly dizzy and panting boy he jumped away from the enraged Jounin. He smirked at Naruto, who looked at him confused.

"_That is why I'm not like them."_


End file.
